1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, more particularly to a lens array module that can precisely position an optical interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging apparatus (e.g., as disclosed in US20110122308 A1) includes a plurality of lens wafers each of which has a plurality of optical elements that are arranged into an array, a plurality of spacers set around outer peripheries of the lens wafers to separate the lens wafers from one another, a light sensor array, and a plurality of blocking members to separate the optical elements of each lens wafer so as to form a plurality of optical channels. This conventional imaging apparatus can block stray light from penetrating different optical channels, thus preventing the presence of noise during image-capture and image reconstruction errors during image-processing. However, since the spacers and the lens wafers are independent, separate components, offsets is inevitable during assembly, thus affecting the positioning of the lens wafers along an optical axis. Furthermore, due to the abutment of the spacers and the blocking members against the lens wafers, the positioning of the lens wafers along the optical axis is directly affected by the spacers and the blocking members, where offsets in height among the spacers and the blocking members adversely affect the positioning of the lens wafers along the optical axis.